<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inspiring Neighbors by pipay19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538880">Inspiring Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipay19/pseuds/pipay19'>pipay19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neighbors, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipay19/pseuds/pipay19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku started to feel there’s something odd about the villagers so he went and investigated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inspiring Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m kinda new and I don’t really see myself as a writer. I haven’t even tried before now, lol. So yeah, this is my first. Just got so inspired with a lot of great stories here. Hope you still enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Miroku-sama!” </p><p>This was yet another oddly cheerful greeting from one of the villagers he came across while walking to Inuyasha and Kagome’s temporary hut since they decided to stay in one while Inuyasha build their own near the Goshinboku. Being the village’s monk, he is definitely used to the greetings of the villagers but this felt really and oddly more cheerful than normal. He still was deep in thoughts that he didn’t notice that he was already in front of Inuyasha and Kagome’s hut.</p><p>“Morning Miroku. Awful lot of early to be visiting. What ya need?” greeted Inuyasha.</p><p>“Good morning to you too my friend! I want to discuss with you a demon concern of a nearby village.”</p><p>“Keh. Let’s talk outside then. Kagome’s still asleep.”</p><p>“Oh really? You worn her out real good last night th...oww!”</p><p>“Stop being a pervert bouzou!”</p><p>He was about to continue teasing his dog demon friend some more but was cut short by one of the married couple’s, again, oddly enthusiastic greeting.</p><p>“Good morning Miroku-sama! Good morning Inuyasha-sama!” </p><p>But by now, he noticed the blush on their faces. He bowed back to them and greeted them back before turning to his friend.</p><p>“Inuyasha, don’t you think there something strange going in the village?”</p><p>“Nah. I don’t see anything odd. No demon youki or shoulder itch that I got whenever there’s something bad going on. Why?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. They are more cheerful than usual. And blushing too.”</p><p>“Keh. Cheerful and blushing? Probably just your perverted mind getting the best of you.”</p><p>Miroku then decided to not press the issue with Inuyasha. They proceeded with discussing the demon concern and when would they be visiting. He eventually bid goodbye as he is expected to return by Sango.</p><p>The next day, he was walking in the village again and he observed the same thing. Determined to investigate further, he decided to linger and be more attentive when he passed by a group of women talking.</p><p>“Oh. They really are quite...inspiring aren’t they?” said one of the women while giggling and blushing.</p><p>“Indeed! My husband and I were doing it in the past few weeks more than we ever had in years!” said another one.</p><p>“They have quite the stamina and my husband is quite...uhm...challenged to at least be as energetic.” said the third woman almost squeaking.</p><p>By now, his mind was already running more than its usual perverted ways. He decided to walk home and tell Sango that he would have to stay somewhere in the village that night to investigate some odd incidents. Thankfully, Sango was a bit busy when he mentioned this so she didn’t pry and just hummed her approval.</p><p>During the night, he then decided to stay at the area where he knows the women from earlier lives. He was sitting under one of the trees in the area, more alert than usual. </p><p>Hours passed and he was beginning to think that Inuyasha might be right when he said that his perverted mind was getting the best of him when suddenly he heard some noise. He strained himself some more to hear more of those strange noise and follow where its coming from.     </p><p>The strange noise was becoming clearer as he got near the source. They were like muffled sounds and grunts and moans...and, wait. Moans? Then suddenly, “Ohhh... yes, yes...” Despite himself, he blushed hearing that. It was familiar. Actually, more than familiar.  “Yah like that did ya...ahhh” Came another awfully familiar voice.</p><p>His perverted self kicked in and he decided to stay in place to hear some more.</p><p>“Ahhh...faster...pleassee...” slap slap slap</p><p>“Like it rough wench?...ahh...f-fuck!” slap slap slap</p><p>“Y-yesss...C-closseee... I-Inu...ya...shaaaaa...”</p><p>“Ahhh...f-fuckkkk...Ka-kagooo-meee...”</p><p>He was already sliding his hand down his bulging crotch. This was truly inspiring as the woman from earlier said. He was now about to get up and hurry back to his wife when he heard them again.</p><p>“Wench, hands and knees...”</p><p>“Oh, yes Inu...”</p><p>T-they were starting...again? But they just...</p><p>“S-soo w-wet...want me that much wife?”</p><p>“Husbanddd...ohhh...so ha-rrdd...”</p><p>“Fuck Gome... ahhh...” slap slap slap</p><p>Now feeling much inspired, he decided he can no longer wait to get home and be done with it. He has to do this now. He slid his hand inside his robes and started gripping his cock. “Faster...Faster...” Oh the hell, he jerked his cock faster.  “Ohh. ahhh... l-like that...” “Hard-errr...” And he complied, jerking harder and faster. He was very very close to bursting. “F-fuck, so t-tight...I’m cominggg... Ahhh...” “Ohhh... I-inuuuu....” And with that, he came. Hard. </p><p>After a few moments, he decided to get up and leave. He was smug and grinning pervertly. He was about to leave when he heard “Want to ride me wench?”<br/>
His eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Again?! Well, as the other woman said, their stamina is truly challenging. Grinning, he walked silently towards his own hut. Not missing the groans, moans and grunts of the other huts surrounding his energetic friends’ hut.  </p><p>“Sango, you better be ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, and of course, I don’t own Inuyasha (sad) and all the rest of the characters. Just the story I wrote.<br/>Thanks for reading! Love love love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>